Unexpected Christmas
by iluminnascent
Summary: [AU] Tom Riddle tidak pernah mengharapkan ada orang yang menemaninya saat malam Natal apalagi mendapat sebuah hadiah dari anak yang baru ditemuinya. Kid!TMRHP for Christmas. Not a Time-travel fanfiction.


**Disclaimer: **JK Rowling. I don't own anything. Believe me.

**Warnings:** AU (Ignore the timeline), SLASH, mention abuse and blah... blah... blah.

* * *

><p><strong>24 Desember 1990<strong>

Tidak banyak hal yang disukai oleh seorang Tom Marvolo Riddle di dunia ini. Namun, anak laki-laki berumur—hampir—sepuluh tahun itu membenci banyak hal sampai ia sendiri tidak bisa menghitung berapa jumlahnya.

Ia membenci ayahnya. Pria yang sudah meninggalkan ibunya dengan alasan dan keberadaan yang sampai sekarang tidak ia tahu sehingga membuat wanita malang itu melahirkan dirinya dengan keadaan yang memprihatinkan di malam tahun baru.

Ia membenci ibunya. Tentu. Kalau saja wanita itu tidak terlalu lemah ketika melahirkan dirinya, ia tidak akan berakhir di panti asuhan itu. Kalau saja wanita yang melahirkannya tidak menyerah kepada kematian, ia tidak perlu hidup sebatang kara tanpa orangtua seperti sekarang.

Tom membenci panti asuhan tempatnya selama ini dititipkan. Ia bahkan membenci seluruh orang-orang di panti asuhan itu yang menganggapnya anak aneh. Ia membenci Mrs. Cole. Ia membenci Martha, Billy Stubb dan bahkan seluruh anak-anak lain di tempat itu.

Ia membenci semuanya.

Dan yang terpenting, ia membenci hidupnya sendiri.

"Hei, Nak! Lihat ke mana kakimu melangkah!"

Tom tidak memedulikan teriakan seorang pria yang tidak sengaja disenggolnya saat berjalan. Kedua iris gelapnya terpaku sejenak kepada pria bertubuh gemuk itu sebelum—dengan bosan—kembali berjalan. Tidak sekalipun ia memedulikan keramaian di sekitarnya. Lagi pula, sejak kapan ia peduli dengan semua itu? Hah! Tom ingin tertawa memikirkannya.

Anak laki-laki bertubuh kurus itu berjalan dalam diam; membelah keramaian orang-orang di sekitarnya tanpa peduli beberapa pasang mata terarah padanya serta dinginnya udara bulan Desember. Ia tentu menyadari kalau keramaian orang-orang di sekitarnya jauh lebih padat dari hari biasanya. Alasannya tentu saja tidak lain karena hari ini adalah malam Natal. Kebanyakan orang-orang pasti sedang menghabiskan waktu mereka bersama orang terdekatnya; sekadar untuk melihat apa pun yang ada di sekitar London. Entahlah, Tom tidak terlalu memikirkannya,

Uap kelabu tipis terbentuk saat Tom menghembuskan napas. Tubuhnya sedikit bergetar karena udara dingin yang berhembus; membuatnya segera mengeratkan jaket bekas pakai miliknya. Ia menggerutu pelan mengenai mengapa ia memutuskan untuk berjalan di luar seperti ini hanya dengan pakaian yang minim.

Ah, Tom ingat. Saking kesalnya mendengar teriakan antusias dan suara-suara berisik anak-anak panti asuhan yang menginginkan hadiah Natal mereka, Tom memutuskan untuk keluar mencari udara segar tanpa meminta izin terlebih dahulu kepada Mrs. Cole ataupun Martha. Lagi pula, ia yakin kedua orang itu tidak akan menyadari dirinya yang menghilang. Mrs. Cole—wanita tua yang kebanyakan rambutnya sudah beruban—pasti lebih memilih untuk mengurung diri di kantor dengan botol minuman beralkohol di tangan wanita itu. Sedangkan Martha? Gadis itu pasti terlalu sibuk menghadapi kelakuan anak-anak panti asuhan ataupun tugas-tugas yang menumpuk di tempat tersebut.

"Gadis bodoh." Tom bergumam kepada dirinya sendiri mengingat sosok Martha. Langkah kakinya kini terhenti saat dirinya menyadari kalau sekarang ia tengah berada di pusat perbelanjaan tidak jauh dari stasiun King's Cross—dan itu berarti ia sudah berjalan cukup jauh dari panti asuhan Wool. Ia terdiam menatap kerumunan orang-orang di hadapannya. Berpikir apakah sebaiknya ia berbalik untuk kembali ke panti asuhan itu sebelum sepasang iris gelapnya menangkap sosok anak laki-laki yang berjongkok di sudut bangunan; terlihat sedang mencoba mencari kehangatan dengan menggosokkan kedua telapak tangannya.

Tom tidak tahu mengapa tiba-tiba saja ia ingin mendekati sosok mungil itu.

* * *

><p>"...Diam di tempat ini dan jangan pergi ke manapun atau tidak akan ada makanan selama seminggu. Aku tidak ingin direpotkan dengan keanehan yang kaubawa. Kau mengerti, Boy?"<p>

Harry James Potter, anak laki-laki bertubuh kurus dengan kacamata berbentuk bundar—yang beberapa bagiannya diselotip karena patah—yang bertengger di hidungnya, menatap bosan ke arah pria bertubuh gemuk mirip walrus di hadapannya. "Ya, Uncle Vernon," ia berbisik menjawab pertanyaan pria itu sembari membenarkan kerah baju yang menjuntai melewati pundaknya. Namun berkali-kali ia mencoba, baju itu terus saja melorot akibat ukurannya yang tiga kali lebih besar dari ukuran tubuhnya. Menyerah. Ia membiarkan bajunya melorot begitu saja; membuatnya terlihat seperti anak yang bodoh apalagi dengan celana panjang—yang juga terlampau besar—yang dipakainya.

"Ayo, Sayang, kita tidak mau Dinky Duddydums kehabisan mainan yang ia inginkan hanya karena kau menghabiskan waktumu berbicara dengan anak itu."

Suara Petunia Dursley membuat Vernon mengalihkan pandangannya dari Harry. Anak laki-laki berumur sepuluh tahun itu mengintip dari sisi kanan tubuh Vernon yang terlampau besar untuk melihat bibinya—wanita bertubuh kurus dan berleher panjang. Harry berusaha menahan rasa kesalnya melihat sosok seorang anak laki-laki yang berukuran empat kali dari tubuhnya berdiri di depan pintu kaca sebuah toko dengan wajah yang ditekuk. Ketika pandangan anak itu menangkap sosoknya, Harry berusaha tidak memedulikan seringai menyebalkan di wajah anak itu.

Semua orang tahu kalau Dudley senang melihat dirinya yang tertindas dan mengingat paman serta bibinya sedang berada di sini, berurusan dengan Dudley Dursley adalah hal terakhir yang diinginkannya.

"_Alright_, Petu." Suara berat Vernon Dursley menggema. Harry sedikit bergidik mendapati tatapan tajam Uncle Vernon mengarah padanya. "Diam di sini dan jangan berbuat macam-macam. Aku serius dengan ucapanku, Boy."

Harry hanya menganggukkan kepalanya. Begitu ketiga Dursley tidak lagi terlihat karena sudah memasuki sebuah toko mainan, Harry menghembuskan napas panjang. Sungguh, terkadang ia ingin sekali melarikan diri dari keluarga itu. Tapi mengingat ia tidak lagi mempunyai kerabat atau orangtua, Harry mengurungkan niatnya. Bagaimanapun juga, keluarga Dursley adalah satu-satunya kerabat yang mau menampungnya selama ini.

Pemilik sepasang iris hijau cemerlang itu mengedarkan pandangan ke sekitar. Ia menjumpai banyak orang dewasa dan anak-anak yang berjalan melewatinya; seolah-olah tidak menyadari keberadaannya seorang diri seperti sekarang. Harry berpikir sejenak. Orang-orang itu terlihat sangat senang dan bersemangat menyambut Natal esok hari.

Harry kecil kemudian mendesah pelan. Setiap tahun di hari Natal tidak ada yang berkesan baginya. Ia tidak akan merayakan Natal seperti anak-anak teman sekelasnya yang lain di mana mereka akan mendapat banyak hadiah Natal dari orangtua mereka. Ia tidak akan menjumpai dirinya bernyanyi dan bersenang-senang bersama keluarganya di dekat pohon Natal dengan secangkir cokelat panas di tangannya. Tentu saja tidak. Yang ada, di hari seperti ini, ia akan mendekam di tempat tidurnya—lemari kecil di bawah anak tangga—seorang diri mengingat Uncle Vernon akan mengundang beberapa relasi bisnisnya untuk makan malam dan kehadirannya adalah sesuatu yang tidak diharapkan. Dan tidak seperti Dursley—sepupunya—yang setiap tahun mendapatnya gundukan hadiah di pagi hari, Harry hanya akan menerima sebuah kaos kaki bekas Uncle Vernon sebagai hadiah Natalnya. Jika beruntung, ia juga akan mendapatkan sepotong kecil kue yang dibuat oleh Aunt Petunia.

Harry tidak pernah mengerti mengapa mereka memperlakukannya seperti itu.

"_Well_, mungkin karena aku adalah anak yang aneh?" Harry bergumam pelan menjawab dugaannya sendiri. Ia berjalan ke arah sebuah sudut bangunan toko mainan yang dimasuki keluarga Dursley dan berjongkok di sana. Berkali-kali menggosokkan kedua tangannya untuk menghilangkan sensasi dingin yang membelai permukaan kulitnya. Ia tidak memakai mantel hangat karena mantel yang dimilikinya terlampau besar untuk ukuran tubuhnya. Mantel itu dulunya adalah milik Dudley jika ada yang ingin tahu. Harry hanya mengenakan sebuah syal kusam dan sarung tangan berlubang pemberian Aunt Petunia—yang ia putuskan untuk tidak dikenakannya.

Harry tentu saja sadar kalau apa yang dilakukannya tidak cukup menghalau udara dingin yang bertiup.

"—Kau ingin mati dengan berdiam di tempat seperti ini?"

Harry tidak bisa tidak terkejut mendengar suara dari arah sampingnya. Dengan cepat mendongakkan kepala ke arah asal suara. Keningnya berkerut mendapati seorang anak laki-laki yang mungkin seumuran dengannya berdiri di sampingnya. Anak laki-laki itu hanya sedikit lebih tinggi darinya. Memakai kemeja kotak-kotak di balik jaket kulit dengan syal abu-abu pudar di leher anak itu. Harry bisa merasakan wajahnya memanas hanya karena sepasang iris gelap menatap lurus ke arahnya.

"Err—kau berbicara denganku?"

Anak laki-laki asing di hadapannya memutar kedua matanya. "Apa kau melihat ada orang lain di sini selain dirimu?" Anak laki-laki itu berbalik bertanya. "Tentu saja aku berbicara kepadamu. Apa kau tidak merasa kedinginan dengan pakaian seperti itu?"

Harry menggeleng pelan sembari mengerling ke arah pakaian yang dipakainya. "_Well_, aku hanya memiliki pakaian seperti ini."

Sudut mata Harry kini beralih ke anak laki-laki asing itu. Ia melihat salah satu alis anak itu terangkat; menandakan bingung dengan apa yang dikatakannya. Harry tidak mau repot-repot untuk menjelaskan hal itu. Dengan cepat mengalihkan pandangan ke arah jalan berbatu di depannya; berniat agar orang asing itu meninggalkannya. Namun setelah beberapa menit berlalu, anak itu tidak juga pergi. Harry kembali dibuat terkejut ketika anak itu ikut berjongkok di sampingnya.

"Apa orangtuamu tidak akan kebingungan mencarimu jika berada di sini?" Alis Harry bertaut satu sama lain ketika anak laki-laki di sampingnya sama sekali tidak menanggapi pertanyaannya. "Hei—"

"—Aku tidak punya orangtua yang akan mengkhawatirkanku," potong anak itu. "Kau sendiri? Apa orangtuamu tidak akan memarahimu karena berdiam diri di sini? Di tengah musim dingin dengan pakaian seperti itu?"

Harry dengan cepat memalingkan wajahnya saat anak laki-laki di sampingnya mengerling ke arahnya. Ia menundukkan kepalanya sembari memeluk lutut. "Aku tidak punya orangtua," bisiknya pelan. "Mereka sudah meninggal ketika aku masih kecil. Kerabatku pun pasti tidak akan peduli jika aku kedinginan di sini."

* * *

><p>Tom selalu menganggap kalau Tuhan tidak pernah adil terhadap dirinya. Sejak kecil ia tumbuh dan besar di dalam gedung panti asuhan yang suram. Ia tidak pernah mengenal orangtua kandungnya ataupun mengetahui siapa mereka. Tidak sekalipun. Mrs. Cole sendiri tidak mengetahui siapa nama wanita yang telah melahirkannya. Wanita itu hanya sempat memberikan nama bagi dirinya sebelum menghembuskan napas terakhirnya.<p>

Tom terkadang membenci Tuhan dan ia menganggap kalau dirinya adalah anak yang paling malang di dunia ini. Ya. Ia sempat berpikir seperti itu.

"Kalau begitu nasibmu sama denganku." Tom kembali mengerling ke arah anak laki-laki di sampingnya. Ia melihat kepala anak itu terbenam di antara lipatan kaki dengan rambut hitamnya yang terlihat sangat berantakan menutupi wajah anak itu. "Aku juga tidak punya orangtua. Aku juga tidak membutuhkan mereka. Mereka hanya sekumpulan orang dewasa yang tidak menghargai keberadaan anaknya."

Ia tidak tahu mengapa dirinya berkata seperti itu terhadap anak laki-laki yang baru pertama kali ditemuinya. Tom bukanlah orang yang suka peduli terhadap keadaan orang lain. Ia tidak pernah menaruh perhatian kepada orang di sekitarnya. Tapi ketika melihat raut kesepian di wajah anak laki-laki berkacamata di sampingnya, ia ingin tahu apa alasan di balik semua itu.

Sepasang iris hijau cemerlang yang tersembunyi di balik kacamata menatap bingung ke arahnya. "Jangan berkata seperti itu, kau tahu?"

Tom menaikkan sebelah alisnya; dalam diam menanyakan maksud kata-kata anak itu.

"Jangan mengatakan kalau kau tidak membutuhkan kedua orangtuamu." Bocah berkacamata itu menggosokkan kedua telapak tangannya; mencari kehangatan. "Bagaimanapun, mereka adalah orang yang membuat kita ada di dunia ini."

"Dan membuat kita seperti dibuang begitu saja ketika mereka menyadari kalau kita tidak seharusnya ada di dunia ini?" Tom tidak menyembunyikan nada sarkastiknya. "_Don't be silly_. Semua orang dewasa sama saja. Hanya mementingkan diri sendiri."

"Tidak semuanya seperti itu."

Tom tidak menanggapi kata-kata anak di sampingnya. Ia mengedarkan pandangannya hanya untuk menghindari tatapan anak itu; terpaku ke arah sebuah kaca besar di belakangnya. Di balik kaca tersebut ia bisa melihat para orangtua yang sibuk membelikan anak mereka mainan-mainan mahal yang dipajang di toko. Tom mendesis pelan; tidak menyukai apa yang dilihatnya.

Iri?

Mungkin. Mungkin saja ia memang iri melihat semua itu. Di panti asuhan Wool, anak-anak di sana lebih sering mendapat mainan yang dulunya adalah milik orang lain yang disumbangkan ke tempat itu. Sangat jarang baginya mendapatkan mainan yang baru dibeli dari toko. Tentu saja mengingat dana panti asuhan itu tidak bisa terbilang banyak. Mereka sampai sekarang masih tergantung pada sumbangan para donatur.

"...Aku sangat merindukan mereka." Suara anak laki-laki di sampingnya membuyarkan lamunan Tom; membuatnya mengalihkan perhatian kepada anak itu. "Maksudku orangtuaku. Aku merindukan mereka di saat seperti ini. Kau merindukan mereka tidak?"

Tidak. Tom ingin menjawab namun pada akhirnya lebih memilih untuk diam. Untuk apa ia merindukan orangtua yang menelantarkannya di tempat seperti itu?

"Mum! Aku ingin boneka besar itu! _Teddy-bear_ itu, Mum!"

Tom berusaha mengabaikan teriakan seorang anak perempuan bergaun merah jambu di dekat pintu masuk toko mainan di belakangnya. Ia mengerang pelan saat anak perempuan tersebut malah menangis karena ibunya tidak ingin membelikan boneka yang diminta anak itu; membuat Tom berharap kalau ia bisa menyumpal mulut anak perempuan tersebut dengan gundukan salju. Ia sangat benci mendengar suara rengekan macam itu.

"Apa kau mendapat hadiah Natal?"

"Tidak." Tom menjawab dengan setengah hati. Anak laki-laki di sampingnya menanyakan mengapa ia tidak mendapat hadiah Natal. "Aku tidak memerlukan hadiah bodoh macam itu. Hanya anak-anak yang berusaha mendapatkan hadiah di malam Natal."

"Tapi mengapa? Semua anak berhak mendapatkan sebuah hadiah! Kau sendiri juga masih anak-anak, kau sadar? Apalagi di hari Natal."

Tom sedikit terkejut karena tiba-tiba saja anak berkacamata itu berdiri. Ia tidak tahu mengapa anak laki-laki asing itu berseru seperti tadi; membuatnya menaikkan sebelah alis. "Dan kau sendiri? Apa kau menerima sebuah hadiah dari seseorang? Kau mengatakan kalau kerabatmu bahkan tidak peduli padamu."

Terlihat anak itu salah tingkah atas pertanyaan Tom.

"Uh...," ujarnya sambil menggaruk pipi dengan tangan kanannya. Tom baru menyadari kalau di dahi anak laki-laki itu ada sebuah bekas luka yang terpahat namun ia tidak bisa dengan jelas melihatnya. "Aku—Uncle Vernon memberikanku sepasang kaos kaki tahun lalu."

"Lalu bagaimana tahun ini?"

Anak itu terdiam sejenak sambil mengerling ke arah dalam toko. Ketika Tom ingin mengikuti ke mana pandangan akan itu tertuju, anak tersebut dengan segera mengalihkan pandangan ke arah lain. Anak itu terdiam cukup lama sampai pada akhirnya memilih untuk kembali berjongkok. Kali ini berjongkok tepat di depan Tom.

"Aku tidak tahu," ujar anak itu. "Mungkin sama seperti tahun-tahun sebelumnya. Entahlah. Tapi... tapi kata guruku di sekolah, setiap orang entah itu anak-anak dan orang dewasa berhak mendapatkan hadiah di hari Natal!"

Tom tanpa sadar menyunggingkan senyum sinis di wajahnya. Tidak ada orang yang memberikannya hadiah di hari seperti ini. Tidak ada orang yang mau repot-repot memberikan hadiah kepada orang aneh sepertinya. Tapi saat melihat sorot antusias di wajah anak laki-laki di hadapannya, Tom tidak bisa mencegah dirinya untuk tersenyum sinis.

"Kalau begitu apa kau mau memberikan hadiah Natal untukku?" tanyanya. Ia sungguh tidak tahu mengapa dirinya bisa tiba-tiba berbicara demikian. Mengharapkan mendapat sebuah hadiah dari orang asing yang bahkan baru ditemuinya selama satu jam? Ia pasti sudah gila.

Tom melihat anak laki-laki di depannya. Kepala anak itu ditelengkan ke kanan. Mengerutkan dahi sebelum kembali berdiri. Tom tidak mengalihkan pandangannya ketika anak itu merogoh saku celana panjang berwarna biru pudar yang dipakainya; mengeluarkan sepasang sarung tangan berlubang yang dengan segera dimasukkan kembali.

"Err—well, kurasa aku tidak mempunyai sesuatu yang bisa kuberikan kepadamu," kata anak itu. Terlihat kecewa dengan kepala yang tertunduk. Mau tidak mau, perasaan bersalah yang jarang dirasakannya menggelitik dada Tom. Ia membuka mulutnya untuk berniat mengatakan bahwa permintaannya adalah sebuah hal yang konyol. Namun saat melihat anak itu mulai mengangkat kepalanya dengan senyum lebar di wajah, Tom mengurungkan niat tersebut. "Sepertinya aku tahu hadiah yang bisa kuberikan padamu! Mrs. Kane pernah memberitahuku!"

Tom tidak sempat menanyakan siapa Mrs. Kane yang dimaksudkan anak tadi saat menyadari kalau anak itu kini mendekat ke arahnya. Berjongkok sambil bertepuk tangan. Tom menyadari kalau kini anak itu mulai mendekatkan wajah ke arah wajahnya sebelum Tom tidak bisa lagi melihat orang-orang yang sejak tadi melintas di pedestarian. Hal yang dilihat Tom selanjutnya hanyalah wajah kecokelatan dan helaian rambut hitam yang menutupi dahi anak itu.

Kedua iris gelap Tom melebar saat merasakan sesuatu yang basah dan lembut menempel pada bibirnya. Menekan pelan bibirnya selama beberapa lama sebelum tiba-tiba saja tekanan itu menghilang begitu.

Apakah ia baru saja dicium oleh orang asing yang bahkan belum lama dikenalnya?

Well, Tom sangat tahu jawaban atas pertanyaan tersebut.

"_There_! Aku memberikanmu sebuah hadiah Natal!" seru anak itu dengan nada girang. Tom hanya bisa mengerjapkan matanya selama beberapa saat sebelum beralih ke arah anak laki-laki di hadapannya. "Hei, kau suka dengan hadiahku?"

Suka? Entahlah. Ia tidak tahu apakah dirinya menyukai 'hadiah' itu atau tidak. Sungguh, mendapat ciuman dari seorang anak laki-laki seperti ini bukanlah sebuah hadiah yang disangkanya sama sekali. Haruskah ia menyukainya? Bagaimanapun juga ciuman itu adalah ciuman pertamanya! Oh, Tom tidak tahu harus berkomentar apa.

"Umm... kau tidak suka hadiahku?" anak laki-laki itu bertanya. "Mrs. Kane pernah memberitahuku kalau kau bisa memberikan sebuah ciuman sebagai hadiah. Mrs. Kane memberikan aku hadiah seperti itu kemarin. Aku—"

"—Boy! Apa yang kaulakukan di sana!"

Tom—yang masih tidak tahu harus bereaksi seperti apa—melihat tubuh anak laki-laki itu tersentak. Pandangan anak itu beralih ke arah lain dan Tom mengikutinya. Ia melihat seorang pria bertubuh gemuk dengan lipatan lemak di leher pria itu berjalan ke arah mereka. Alis Tom bertaut. Mungkin pria mirip anjing laut ini adalah kerabat yang dikatakan anak tadi.

"Yes, Uncle Vernon."

Pria yang dipanggil Vernon itu berkacak pinggang. Tidak jauh dari sosok pria itu, Tom melihat dua orang yang seperti sedang menunggu Vernon. Sang wanita bertubuh kurus terlihat sedang memeriksa belasan tas belanja sementara seorang anak laki-laki di samping wanita itu sedang sibuk memainkan sebuah pesawat remote-control. Hanya dengan sekali melihat saja Tom tahu kalau isi belasan tas belanjaan itu adalah mainan.

"Apa yang kaulakukan? Berbicara dengan sembarang orang, huh? Ayo pergi sebelum aku berencana untuk meninggalkanmu di sini. Kau selalu saja..."

Tom tidak memedulikan gerutuan tidak jelas dari pria anjing laut itu. Sepasang iris gelapnya lebih terpaku ke arah anak laki-laki di dekatnya. Menyadari kalau senyum di wajah anak itu telah pudar. Tom hanya diam saat anak tersebut menggumamkan permintaan maaf atas apa pun yang dikatakan Vernon barusan yang tentu saja tidak didengarnya.

"Kurasa aku harus pergi sekarang. Selamat Hari Natal dan sampai jumpa lagi."

Tom ingin membalas ucapan selamat Natal dari anak itu namun teriakan Vernon sudah lebih dulu membungkamnya; membuatnya hanya menganggukkan kepala setelah anak itu membalikkan tubuh dan menyusul ketiga orang tadi. Dalam diam, anak laki-laki bertubuh kurus itu mengikuti Vernon sebelum memasuki sebuah mobil berwarna hitam yang diparkirkan tidak jauh dari toko mainan. Tom sempat melihat anak itu melambaikan tangan kepadanya sebelum Vernon meneriakinya. Tom dengan ragu mengangkat tangan dan membalas lambaian anak itu; membuat senyum lebar terpatri di wajah anak tersebut.

Setelah mobil milik Vernon menghilang di antara mobil-mobil lain, Tom baru menurunkan tangannya. Ia tersentak menyadari satu hal yang ia lupakan.

Ia bahkan tidak tahu nama anak laki-laki berkacamata tersebut dan begitu juga sebaliknya.

* * *

><p><strong>The End<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Ah, sebuah fanfiksi manis di hari Natal. Mudah-mudahan tidak terlalu buruk. Tolong jangan mempermasalahkan setting waktu di fanfiksi ini ya? Ini hasil pikiran gaje saya mengenai apa yang dilakukan Harry di hari Natal, orz.<strong>

**Oke, Merry Christmas, Pals! Dan bersediakah meninggalkan review untuk fanfiksi ini sebagai hadiah Natal bagi saya? :D**


End file.
